


Mystery

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [59]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: David feels like he knows all the boys pretty well, with the exception of Racer.





	Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Drake and Josh.

David hadn’t made up his mind on what to think of Racer. The other guys seemed to have warmed up to him, but Racer was a mystery. He hoped that would change, but the strike had been over for a couple of weeks and he still was no closer to the blonde.

“I really should go home.” David told Jack, even as he followed the other boy to the Boarding House.

“Nonsense!” Jack replied, “Stay for a bit. We’ve all been to yours, but you’ve been been to where we live.”

David didn’t bother arguing as Jack pulled him into the building.

“Kelly, you’re later than usually,” Mr. Kloppman greeted. Turning his gaze to David, he asked, “Who’s the boy with the big head? He looks like a toothpick with a watermelon on top of it.”

Racer, who had been coming down the stairs, burst out laughing. When he noticed the blank looks on Jack and David’s face, he asked, “Are we going to pretend that wasn’t funny?”

“Were are you going?” Jack asked as the blonde headed back to the door.

“I’ll be back by bell.” was all the younger boy said before closing the door behind him.


End file.
